


A Flash of Memory

by timelordderpy



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Brotherly Love, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Memories, Recovered Memories, Romance, Sad, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: Flash Sentry loses his memory, will his friends be able help him or will their friend be gone forever...





	1. A Normal Day Into A Horrible Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by every "Every 15 Minutes" video I've seen

_What started out as a normal day... in a flash… became a horrible nightmare._

 

The sun rose, signalling the beginning of the day. Sunlight shone through a window brightening up the room of which a blue haired guitar player slept.. Flash Sentry shuffled under his covers, peaked out from the sheets and pushed the blankets off of him running his hand through his messy bed head. Swinging his legs over the bed and pushed himself up and off the bed opened his bedroom door and headed to the bathroom.

“Sup bro!”

Flash Sentry’s little brother First Base greeted his big brother stepping out of his own room and walked next to Flash.

“Mornin little bro.”

Flash replied speeding up a little in his steps his little brother increased the speed in his steps as well. Both brothers gave each other a competitive grin and broke into a sprint racing to the bathroom. Flash gave his brother another grin and sped up to the door grabbed it’s knob and turned to face First Base.

“Better luck next time little bro.”

He chuckled and closed the door behind him First Base stomped his foot annoyed that he lost again to his big brother and stomped off to his parents bedroom to shower.

. . .

After about 2 hours Flash Sentry stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and his hair neatly combed. He turned headed down the stairs.

FWOOSH!

A small orange and blue blob zipped past him, his little brother First Base had hopped up on the stair rails and was now at the end of the steps. Grinning at Flash, he dashed off to the kitchen for breakfast. Seconds later, Flash stepped into the kitchen and saw his mom Sparks Eternity at the stove fixing his favorite buttermilk pancakes with bacon and eggs. He then took a seat next to his dad who was reading the newspaper. His little brother sat across from him chowing down on pancakes.

“Good morning Sweetie. I made your favorite this morning.”

His mom walked up to the table and set Flash’s breakfast in front of him.

“Thanks mom it looks good.”

Flash picked up his fork and started eating.

. . .

After breakfast was finished Flash Sentry and First Base grabbed their backpacks off the couch and headed for the door with their parents right behind them. Flash opened the front door, but before he stepped out, Flash turned around and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye mom! See ya later.”

Then turned back heading off to school while First Base started to run after him, he stopped when his mom called out to him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something dear?”

First Base groaned with embarrassment ran back to his mom gave her a quick peck on cheek.

“Bye mom!”

and turned around again racing after his big brother.

“Hey bro! Wait for me!”

. . .

At school the bell has just rang and all the students were filing into the building heading to their classes. Except for one group of boys waiting at the front doors for their friend to show up. Seconds later Flash Sentry and First Base appeared running up the steps and stopped in front of the group, Thunderbass was the first to greet them.

“Right on time as always Flash.”

Walking up to his friend’s side setting an arm on Flash’s shoulder.

“Hey! You know me I’m never late for anything.”

Flash shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey! What’s going on Squirt!”

Crimson Napalm knelt down and fist bumped First Base.

“Nothing much.” First Base replied.

“So Flash, you up for some band practice at my place?”

Flash turned to Brawly Beats and started to scratch the back of his neck realizing that he hadn't told his friends yet.

“Yeah right...Sorry Beats I forgot to tell you guys that I won’t be able to make band practice today.”

“And why is that?”

Ringo asked. Flash never skipped band practice.

“Because I had offered to help the janitor clean up after school. The guy has really been working hard to keep this place clean for us. And I know that it takes a lot of work to clean up a school this big. So I decided to lend him a helping hand he really needs it.”

“Wow that is really generous. You've got a lot of love in you man.”

Sandalwood gave Flash a well deserved pat on his back.

“Thanks dude.”

“I agree it is a very noble action..but..um if we don't get moving we’re going to be late.”

Micro Chip pointed out to his friends, they all gasped and rushed inside the building.

. . .

The rest of the day goes by as usual Flash sat through his first three classes. The lunch bell rang and everyone headed to the cafeteria. After getting his lunch and stepping out of line Flash headed over to the table with his friends all sitting there waiting for him. Setting his tray down on the table and set down next to the guys and began chatting. They went on talking until the lunch period ended. Flash sat through his last three classes until the end of school. He decided to wait in the library until it closed at that time the school was completely empty.

...

“Library’s closed Flash.”

Miss Cheerilee walked up to Flash as he was reading a magazine.

“Oh thanks Miss Cheerilee.”

He closed his magazine and put it back in it’s proper place, grabbed his backpack and headed out the library with Miss Cheerilee walking next to him. She closed the doors and locked them and Flash walked with her to the front entrance. Before leaving she turned to Flash a proud look on her face

“I think what you're doing is very kind and generous you should be proud of yourself.”

“Thank you.”

Flash’s cheeks start to turn red as he watched Miss Cheerilee leave the school grounds, then he turned and headed towards the janitor’s office. He opened the door and stepped inside

“Hello! Mr. Robert? It’s Flash.”

A tall man was bent over his cart organizing his cleaning supplies, he turned around as soon as Flash called out

“Ah Flash it’s good to see you. And thanks again for offering to help me clean up.”

“It’s nothing Robert I’m happy to help you out.”

Robert walked over to Flash putting both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes an extremely grateful look on his face

“Really.. Thank you.”

Flash placed his hands gently on Robert’s

“You’re welcome.”

They both headed over to the cart gathered up the cleaning supplies and headed out into the hall walking over to the first classroom.

. . .

A few hours later, Flash waved goodbye to Mr.Robert as he steps inside his car. The two had just finished cleaning the entire school and were now heading home.

“Goodbye Robert! See you tomorrow.”

"Goodbye Flash! I really appreciated the help.”

Flash gave him a full hearted smile and turned around heading home. Feeling proud that he had helped out a friend who really needed it. The street were always so quiet this time of night there was hardly ever anyone out at this time.

_Meow!_

Flash stopped dead in his tracks. Right there in front of him sitting on the sidewalk was a tiny little orange tabby kitten. The little kitten was just staring up at Flash.

“Well hey there little guy. And what are you doing out here all by yourself?”

He bent down and slowly brought his hand to the cat’s head and gently started petting him.

_Purrrr_

The little kitten moved closer to Flash feeling very relaxed with the soft touches it was happy with how gentle Flash was. He gave a light chuckle at how the cat was so comfortable around him, a complete stranger. The little kitten lifted up his neck and Flash noticed that he didn't have a collar. A thought popped into his head

“I’m sure mom and dad wouldn't mind having a pet. What do you say little guy? Wanna come home with me?”

Suddenly the cat’s ears perked up and he quickly took off into a nearby alley.

“Guess not.”

A disappointed look on his face as he watched the little kitten disappear down the alley. Standing up he dusted off his pants.

HONK!!!

Flash quickly turned around but it was too late...

CRASH!!!

. . .

(Sirens sounding)

_Ugh....uh….w-what….what...just...happened? Where...where am I? Why does my head hurt so bad…_

“Hello? Son? Can you hear me?”

A voice called out, his vision a complete blur but Flash could make out what appeared to be two large figures hovering over him. His head hurt too much to respond, he tried moving his hand to rub his it. But he couldn't seem to feel them or his legs, he could barely even open his eyes.

_W-what’s going on? Why can’t I feel anything?_

As the pain increased Flash’s head started buzzing. His bones felt like they’ve been pounded into dust. Lungs feeling as though they’ve been crush. It was very difficult for him to breath.

“Bring the stretcher over here and let’s get him inside!”

The voice shouted and the two figures disappeared. Hearing the sound of wheels rolling closer they returned, one of them wrapped something around Flash’s neck and he could feel himself being lifted up and onto something soft. The two paramedics set Flash on the gurney wheeled him up and into the ambulance. Once inside he felt something being placed over his mouth and nose, and not long after started to feel air and could breath a little easier.

_Wait… is this an… oxygen mask?...W-what….is….happen...ing_

Suddenly Flash started feeling very tired...and then… darkness.

. . .

RING!! RING!!

“ Hello?”

Kurt Marshall had come down from the stairs and answered the phone.

“ Yes that’s me...”

Kurt’s expression suddenly turned scared.

“Y-Yes I understand...Alright we’ll be right there...Yes thank you for calling.”

He hung up the phone, buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

_Why? Of all the nights.. Why tonight?_

Kurt wiped away his tears, grabbed his cell phone and turned around calling for his wife and son to come downstair and headed for the door.

. . .

RING!! RING!!

Thunderbass was in his room sitting at his desk. He had finished up all his homework when suddenly his phone started ringing, looking at the caller ID it’s...

_… Kurt Marshall? Flash’s dad? Wonder why he’s calling?_

Picking up the phone he pressed ANSWER and held it up to his ear.

“Hey?”

Kurt informed Thunderbass that Flash had just been in an accident and is at the hospital right now. Because of how close Flash and Thunderbass are out of all their friends Kurt felt that he should know what happened. Knowing Thunderbass, he would be letting all of Flash’s friends, including the girls know what happened.


	2. Looking Back

At the hospital

Kurt Marshal and his family as well as all of Flash’s friends Thunderbass, Brawly Beats, Ringo, Micro Chip, Sandlewood, Crimson Napalm, Valhallan. And the girl's are all there too, his girlfriend Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Trixie, and Derpy.

“How long have we been waiting here?”

Valhallan spoke up sitting next to Brawly Beats and Miro Chip. It had been an hour or so since they arrived at the hospital.

“It’s been hours already! What’s taking so long!”

Thunderbass just about shouted. Pacing back and forth in the waiting room feeling impatient, anger, and fear for his friend. Twilight was sitting down next to Sunset Shimmer with Rarity next to her on the other side. The two of them had been trying calm her down, Sunset had been crying ever since they entered the hospital. What made this situation worst was that the two of them just got back together.

A few more minutes passed by later and a doctor steped out into the waiting room and the whole room became silent. Doctor Stable took off his glasses and asked to speak with the parents alone. So Sparks handed First Base, who was trying his best not to fall asleep ,over to Fluttershy.

Inside hallway

Kurt couldn’t wait any longer and spoke up before the doctor could say anything.

“How is our son? Is he going to be alright?”

Doctor Stable cleared his throat and said.

“ The impact caused several broken ribs as well as some bruising around the abdomen. His right leg was broken so he’ll be wearing a cast for while. There are minor cut and bruises on his face, fortunately they won’t leave any scars. Good thing though he sustained no spinal damage, which he is very lucky for, considering they’re one of the most common in these types of accidents…”

He paused for a moment and took off his glasses.

“ However… He had suffered a concussion which has left him unconscious at the moment and there is evidence that he may have sustained a loss of memory.”

Both parents stood still not sure how to react seconds passed by and Kurt asks.

“H-how bad is it?”

Doctor Stable sighed.

“That’s just it, in this case normally the events of the following accident have been erased. But in his case it may be a little more severe.”

Sparks was now crying into Kurt’s chest, Kurt hugged her close, horrified by the news they just received.

Doctor Stable gave them a few minutes to let everything sink in and patiently waited for the two of them to relax and he continued on.

“Now his physical injuries we can handle. But the two of you will have to help him with his mental state. There’s only so much that we can do for them when dealing with these problems. It’s up to the parents to help guide them through. He’ll be staying here for the remainder of the week, just to make sure his vital signs remain stable. Now listen carefully, when you take him home introduce him to familiar surroundings. By that time his memory will start to return piece by piece.”

Kurt Marshal nodded then looked at the clock it was 9:36pm and visiting hours ended at 9. He looked back at the doctor and Doctor Stable gave him an apologetic look putting a hand on his shoulder and walking the couple back out into the waiting area. They'll have to come back tomorrow to see their son.

_Goodnight Flash...I love you son._

. . .

Everyone walked out the hospital sad looks on their faces, even Pinkie’s hair had flattened. They all went in different directions heading home. Twilight and Trixie choose to walk Sunset home. Sparks sat First Base in the back seat, buckling him up and the family drove home. Unaware that they were being watched by a set of blue eyes in the alley.

. . .

The next day

Kurt woke up earlier than the rest of his family, walked downstairs and started a pot of coffee. He took his cup and sat down at the table burying his face in his hands. Thinking that maybe there was something, anything that he could have done to prevent this disaster from happening. Tears filled his eyes thinking back to the day Flash was born and the promise he made.

. . .

_“I’m late! I’m late! I’m late!”_

_Kurt Marshal was running down the streets hurrying to get to the hospital. Sparks Eternity his wife had just gone into labor and was now at the hospital waiting for her husband to arrive._

_“Of all the days for my car to be in the shop it had to be today.”_

_Kurt muttered to himself. He had taken his car to the shop because lately it’s been acting up and not working right._

_Putting that aside and focusing on the task at hand Kurt was only 5 minutes away from the hospital and when he had final arrived the nurse lead him to the delivery room where Sparks was waiting for him._

_When Kurt had entered the room he smiled seeing his wife laying on the bed taking deep breaths with each contraction. She turned and smiled at Kurt as he walked up next to her, wrapping his arms around her._

_“You made it.”_

_she said between each huff._

_“I almost didn’t.”_

_“Alright miss. Once you’re ready we’ll begin.”_

_Sparks looked over to Kurt a scared look on her face. Kurt smiled and picked up her hand holding it in his own and softly whispered to her_

_“You can do this honey I’m right here with you.”_

_She smiled at him then turned back to the doctor and gave him a nod._

_The doctor nodded back_

_“Alright now on the count of three I want you to give me one big push. 1 2 3!”_

_Eight hours later..._

_“WAAAAAAAHHHHH!”_

_“H-he’s finally here.”_

_Sparks said holding the little bundle in her arms._

_“He’s so tiny.”_

_“He’s perfect. Hello mommy’s little angel.”_

_“Hello there kiddo.”_

_“Oh! Honey look he’s opening his eyes.”_

_They both stared as the little baby boy fluttered his eyes open._

_He stared up at them with his big blue eyes_ _._

_“Bwa?”_

_Sparks looked up at her husband_

_“Kurt? Do you wanna hold him?”_

_Kurt smiled and carefully took the baby from his wife’s arms and carefully held him in his own._

_“H-hi there...son I I’m your dad.”_

_Kurt just couldn’t stop the tears from falling out he’s a dad now._

_“I promise I’ll never let anything bad happen to you Flash.”_

Thinking about that day and everything’s that’s happen made the tears fall even more… it all happened so fast.

_And I couldn’t do anything to stop it I’m sorry._

_. . ._

At Sunset Shimmer’s house

Sunset was sitting on the end of her bed staring at a picture that was taken at while they were at Camp Everfree. Thinking back about what Flash said to her while being at camp before she was so focused on what was going on with their magic and having her suspicions about Timber. She was listening to Flash but hadn’t really been paying any attention to what he was saying until they had gotten back to school.

_I really wanted to thank you_

_“For what?”_

_Ha for the tough love. Telling me I should get over Twilight I needed to hear that._

_“Sure. No problem”_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_“What! No. Why?”_

_Come on Sunset. We used to date. I know when something’s bothering you._

_But what I do know is that your friend is lucky to have someone like you to look out for them._

_You know you’ve changed a lot since we went out. You’re so much nicer._

_Look maybe you and me we can start over as friends._

Sunset wiped away the tears that started to form at the memory. They had started over as friends and their relationship grew each day, and not long after they officially got back together with each other and all of their friends were so happy for them.

Sunset laid across her bed and curled herself into a ball as she started crying her heart out. The fact alone that Flash might not remember her made her heart break.

. . .

At Thunderbass house

As soon as Thunderbass got home he went straight into his room, locked the door and throw himself across the bed. He pulled his pillow close to his face and started crying into it not wanting anyone to see him and not wanting to admit that… he was scared, scared that he might lose his best friend...forever.

Flash and Thunderbass have been together since they were kids. The two of them met each other in kindergarten and became best friends almost instantly.

_“Hi!”_

_A young Thunderbass jumped up at the sound that voice he hadn’t heard anyone come up. He turned his head to a boy with bright blue spiky hair standing behind him a playful look on his face. Thunderbass looked at him for a few more seconds then final replied._

_“Hi.”_

_“What are ya playing with?”_

_The kid asked poking to the little toy guitar in his hands. Thunderbass gave him a sly smile and said_

_“I’m not playing with anything. I’m practicing.”_

_The kid gave him a confused look_

_“Practicing? Why?”_

_Thunderbass turned around completely to face the kid_

_“Because I’m gonna be a rock star!”_

_he shouted throwing his fist in the air. At that moment the kid’s face lighten up_

_“Wow! Really! That’s so cool so am I!”_

_“Really! That’s awesome! Hey! We can practice together!”_

_“Yay! Let’s do it! It’ll be so cool!”_

_Both Thunderbass and the kid high five each other._

_“Hey what’s your name?”_

_Thunderbass asked the kid_

_“My name’s Flash. Flash Sentry!”_

_“Awesome name Flash! Mine’s Thunderbass! Nice to meet you.”_

_“Nice to meet you too Thunderbass.”_

Thunderbass started crying even harder at the memory, him and Flash have been best friends their whole life and now that friendship… could disappear.


	3. Starting From Scratch

The next day at home, the family had just finished breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.”

Kurt walked up to the door and opened it to find a police officer in front of him. Scared of what might be said he told First Base to go to his room and he and Sparks sat on the couch with the officer. Unaware that First Base had snuck out of his room, sat at the end of the stairs and listened in.

“I’m guessing you’re here to tell us what happened.”

“We thought it would be easier if we wait until morning to tell you.”

The officer took a deep breath before explain what happened.

“During that night there were a group of students driving home from a party…”

He paused and gave them minutes knowing that they already had a good idea of what had happened.

“The driver was tested positive for .180 blood alcohol level, the other passengers were also tested positive as well. Sadly two of them did not make it and one is currently in a coma as of now.

Sparks was now crying, not just for her son but for the other kids as well. Kurt pulled her closer wrapping his other arm around her and hugging her tight. While upstair First Base just sat there shocked. He remembered when his dad had warned him and Flash about the dangers of drinking and driving. He hadn’t pay that much attention back then because he thought it was pointless considering he’s still too young to drink. But now he hadn’t released that doing that could put someone in Flash’s condition or worse, get someone...killed. He didn’t want to hear anymore and raced back to his room and quietly shut the door. He then jumped on his bed and started crying.

_Because of something stupid I could lose my big brother forever._

After the officer had finished explaining everything he gave his condolences and left. Sparks sat back down on the couch and continued sobbing to herself. Kurt gave her a few minutes to gather herself up and went to clean the kitchen before heading out to the hospital to see Flash.

. . .

At the hospital

They entered the waiting room to find Thunderbass and Sunset sitting next to each. Kurt wasn’t surprised to see them here. He was surprised that they weren’t already in the room with Flash. Thunderbass got and walked over to them.

“We thought it would be easier for Flash if you went in to see him first.”

Kurt nodded to him and a nurse lead the family to Flash’s room. While Thunderbass waited with Sunset holding her close. She wasn’t crying as much as she was last night, but she still didn’t look any better.

The nurse opened the door and let the family in, when they walked in Flash was already awake sitting up in his bed with a confused look on his face. He looked up at us even more confused and we tried to put on our best smiles. The nurse went up to him first and told him who we are, still confused he looked up and gave us a smile that was a definite fake. We tried our best not to cry and sat down next to his bed. First Base sat up on his bed and wrapped his arms around his big brother, Flash returned the hug not changing his expression.

“So you are my parents...right?”

Kurt nodded and introduced himself and Sparks, then Flash turned his attention to First Base.

“And he is?”

“Your little brother, First Base.”

He looked down as First Base smiled up at him, Flash smiled too and even chuckled a little bit pulling him closer into a hug. Both parents smiled at this seeing that their little boy wasn’t completely gone.


End file.
